Book Report
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: One-Shot. An eight year old Lloyd has a Darkly's book report due, the only problem is that it sounds like it's a children's book! Lloyd will not go against his morals! Will he get it done in time? Rated T for some random funny stuff I put in here for a laugh! I hope you enjoy this comedy one-shot I wrote!


**Here is a cute one-shot for you all! I had this idea while just talking to my friend over google hangouts, I get random idea sometimes! This takes place when Lloyd was back in Darklys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd's mind blocked out the nasally voice of the teacher as she continued to talk, but all Lloyd could hear was,"Blah Blah Blah!" but his mind turned on when he heard,"Due in one week." His mind awoke to the noise around him as he tried to recollect what the teacher had said, only for the bell to ring. Lunchtime was here and the other Darkly's boarding school kids ran off to get something to eat... they would have to fight for it!

Lloyd flipped up his hood as he entered the hallway,_"What was the assignment!? It was due in a week, so it must have been a big one!" _Lloyd panicked as he thought to himself. He was too afraid to ask the teacher, for he would surely be put in a Darkly's brand box of shame... he shuddered, those were awful!

Whatever it was, it had to be evil!

An essay on the history of dark artifacts?

A demonstration of a proper evil laugh?

An assessment to study for on how to tell the difference between magic and dark magic?

A presentation on how to torture underlings and henchmen?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped right into a pair of boys walking in front of him. "HEY! Watch it Garma-fail!" the one with orange-red hair and green eyes made fun of the blonde boy.

"Sorry, I was-"

"What, what could've possibly caused you to fall into me?"

"I-I lost focus in class and I well, don't know what is due in a week." Lloyd admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, you call yourself evil?" Gene scoffed.

"Hey, listen! Here's a bit of advice, evil guys don't stress about things too much! They are confident!" Brad smirked,"By the way we are doing a book report."

"Thanks, which book?"

"Jack the rabbit."

"Isn't that a baby story?"

"Well, have you ever heard it?"

"No but-"

"Lot's of children's books have evil hidden messages hidden in them!"

"Is that what the report is on?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it? You mind telling me?"

"We just have to write enough to prove that we read the book."

"Really, nothing about evil?"

"Maybe the book is evil, or the antagonist is evil." Gene cut in as they all got in line to fight for a meal.

"I don't think there is an antagonist in a book called,'Jack the Rabbit.' Lloyd frowned, his blonde hair flipped as he turned his head towards the first two fighters.

"Well, you have a week to read the story and do the project." Brad rolled his eyes.

"I may not even do it! Maybe it's a trick, a test to see if we are too evil to read the book?" the green eyed boy straightened his hood that was atop his head as he saw the winning kid take his lunch as the other one was thrown towards the garbage can from last week's lunch.

* * *

**Day One of Seven**

Lloyd was doodling candy of all shapes and sizes in his sketchbook as his mind suddenly went blank. He couldn't think of what to draw next! He had drawn his favorite candy, maybe he should draw his least favorite candy suffering in an eternal flame of doom and evil that stretched down to the deepest depths of the underworld where nobody could hear it scream! "No." Lloyd uttered under his breath... he couldn't draw fire all that well. He also didn't think that candy could suffer, it could only bring joy, unless it was an Almond Joy or lemon flavored candy, gross!

Hie sighed and set his sketchbook down beside him and stared up at the roof of his bunk bed in his dorm he shared with Brad, Gene, and a couple other kids. He looked up for several minutes until his head turned towards the Brad's copy of 'Jack the Rabbit' that they were assigned to share.

He pondered to himself,_"Maybe reading the book wouldn't be so bad..." _his hand reached it until his mind screamed at him_,"NO!" _Lloyd snatched his hand away_,"You are too evil for that!"_ he sighed and slipped under his covers, he would rather have to go to bed early than read that baby book!

So that was exactly what he did... he let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**Day Two of Seven**

**Five Days Remaining...**

Lloyd smirked as he smacked his royal flush onto the floor of his dormatory as the others groaned. He pulled all of the candy to him as he laughed. They each tossed two pieces in as Gene began to deal cards,"So, have you finished the book yet?"

"No, I know it's a short story, but I am gonna stretch it out so I don't have to read too much, it will help me practice good pacing. Mr. Harsh says that I need it! In torture class I torture a bit too much and don't get enough information out of the victim."

Lloyd stared at his worthless bunch of cards as he looked at the two boys,"Three butterscotches." Lloyd shoved the candy into the middle of the circle that the boys had formed as Brad complied.

"How far are you in the book Lloyd?" Brad asked, throwing in his three pieces of candy with confidence.

"Haven't begun, and not planning to."

"You have got to read it!"

"I will never read such a book that is meant for little babies!" Lloyd scoffed,"It's a children's book!"

"Lloyd, we are children..." Brad trailed off.

"Yes, but we are bad children!" the green eyed boy argued back."We read big, horrifying books such as Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey! Not these lame books." Lloyd looked at his cards,"All in."

* * *

**Day Three of Seven**

**Four Day's Remaining...**

Lloyd tied the string to one of his dormmates, Calob's tooth. He gave the signal to Gene to tie the other end of the string to the doorknob.

Calob frowned,"You guys sure this will work?"

"Of course it'll work!" Gene replied, fastening the knot of the rope,"Do you want the tooth demon to take your tooth or not?"

"I don't know... I-I have really bonded with my tooth in the short eight years we have spent together... I don't want to see him go."

"Too bad!" Gene smirked with fire in his eyes before slamming the door shut. Calob went flying off of his chair, and his tooth flew onto the ground. Gene leaned down to eye level with Calob,"You should be thanking us. We need to keep the tooth demon happy with a sacrifice! He needs human parts! So we give him our teeth! Unless you wanted to go instead..."

"NO! I am fine with the current plan." Calob gulped.

Lloyd laughed at his reaction. He glanced at Brad, who had been silent. His eyes found the black haired boy reading the book they were assigned. "I cannot believe you are reading that baby book!"

"It is actually quite interesting, but I want to avoid spoilers!"

Lloyd groaned,"Oh my First Spinjitzu Master! Dude, you are such a child! Lloyd went back to laughing at Calob for his tooth being forced out of his mouth. However he couldn't help feeling slight remorse for him.

* * *

**Day Four of Seven**

**Three Day's Remaining...**

Lloyd drummed his fingers on the lunch table, looking up at the clock every once and a while. The boy sighed as he opened up his sketchbook and began to draw. He outlined what looked like a dragon's body if you squinted.

Gene pointed and laughed at his designs as Brad looked up from his sketchbook. He looked over Lloyd's shoulder as well,"You read the book!?"

"Of course not!" Lloyd chuckled, it's a dragon! What are you doing in that book of yours?" Lloyd snatched up the book that belonged to Brad,"Is that a snake?"

"Yea! It is for my book report-"

"Oh! Let me guess, it's a story about how they tame snakes with magical flutes with special powers which, by the way... don't exist!"

"No-" Brad sighed,"J-just read the book and you will-"

"I will not read that stupid book!"

Brad shook his head as he asked Gene for help on how to get the tail correct before his final copy.

* * *

**Day Five of Seven**

**Two Days Remaining...**

Lloyd shot another rock at the gate with his slingshot, attempting to hit the frog on the other side, but to no avail. He grunted and crossed his arms as he sat on a bench located by the side of the courtyard of the boarding school.

The boy began to look at the clouds in the sky... he saw a hawk, a griffon, a skeleton... were those cats or an elephant? Whichever one works! A dragon, Brad, a monkey- wait, Brad?

The brown eyes boy was looking into green ones as he stuffed the book in his face. Lloyd frowned as he shoved the book away.

"What are you doing!? You should start reading!" Brad crossed his arms.

"Can't, studying." Lloyd looked back up at the sky.

"For which subject?"

"Identifying evil hidden in the universe! Look up at the sky! Identify the dark messages."

Brad glanced at the sky,"Is that a kitten?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes,"Whatever! I am gonna go study somewhere else!" he slid off of the bench and stomped to the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

**Day Six out of Seven**

**Final Day...**

Lloyd yawned as he looked at the clock, it was almost midnight... he was exhausted! He flopped down onto his pillow, ready for a good night's rest. He let the darkness of slumber approach him as he opened his eyes... he was falling into nothing. It was completely dark...

"Help!" Lloyd called as he continued to fall. He had a rough landing on a sudden surface as he glanced up at a roof that had appeared, there were sharp rocks beginning to fall down on him!

He heard echoes of,"Time to read Lloyd!" he ran into his badly drawn dragon as Brad's snake swallowed it with ease. He screamed and turned around.

The blonde boy's hood flung back as he ran... trying to get away from the spikes with angry faces.

A large especially pointy one was aimed for him when,"ENOUGH!"

Lloyd saw a tall man with skin as black as night cause the rocks to disperse with a swipe of his hand. "Dad!" Lloyd ran up to hug his father, recognizing his surroundings as the underworld.

The red-eyed man welcomed the embrace with open arms. After they let go Lloyd realized that it must have been a dream, his father could haunt some peoples dreams...

"Dad, why am I having a nightmare? You can only control and give nightmares! You could've shielded me from getting it."

"I gave you this nightmare to knock some sense into you!"

"What?" Lloyd asked in wonder.

"I have been watching you over this school week through your shadow and you need to get that report done!"

"But it's a children's book, what if they are seeing who would read it so they can expel them, or worse!"

"Is it that? Or something more?" Lord Garmadon questioned as the world of evil around him faded and the darkness took over once again. A loud siren sounded as Lloyd shot awake.

* * *

**Project Due**

Lloyd looked over to the alarm siren that woke up the kids for the morning announcements, a voice almost overcome by static came on,"Hello, good morning students! Today is everyone doesn't starve day! Also, don't forget your report is due today! Turn it in to Mr. Harsh by eight a.m.! Signing off."

Lloyd glanced at the clock,"Seven fifty!?" he glanced at Gene and Brad carrying a poster board,"Can I join your group!?"

"NO!" Brad hissed,"You had to read the book! I warned you!"

"Can I at least see your project!?"

"Sorry, I said no spoilers if you don't remember!" Brad said rudely before turning away.

"Okay, half an hour..." Lloyd took a deep breath. He grabbed a piece of paper and looked around, only to find that Brad had grabbed the book they shared! Lloyd grunted and looked back at his paper. "Okay..." he wondered aloud,"At lunch that one time, Brad said it wasn't about snake charmers... He said no spoilers! So I must have been right! because telling the truth would be a spoiler then he would have to have lied!"

Lloyd gave himself a mental high five as he wrote his report, he finished it with five minutes to spare. "Okay," he inhaled deeply,"If I got any parts of the story or names wrong, I can just say I misspelled a sentence or two."

He took his project that was done in five minutes to the teacher. She called him up to the front of the class,"Lloyd, give me a summary of the story...

"Uhh, okay! There is this guy named... he coughed as he said a jumble of letters to make it sound like a name. He meets a guy named uh... Wu? They travel around the world and learn the art of playing the flute... and then they uhh, they umm," Lloyd cleared his throat,"They banish the snakes to the underworld for all of eternity! Then it's THE END!" Lloyd yelled with confidence, but was met with silence,"So umm, yeah!"

"GARMADON!" the teacher screamed, Lloyd winced as she screamed at him,"You do get that the story we read was entitled 'Jack the Rabbit' correct!?"

* * *

**I love to write this kind of stuff!**

**Tell me what ya thought in a review!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
